imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Ranguh/Hypothetical fixes
IMO has a lot of problems that should and could be fixed if time and love were invested into this game. I'm not sure if someone else has already made a post like this, but regardless, I would make note of my own ideas regarding possible improvements. First I'd like to list out all the problems IMO has in general: Equipment retains value too well Black name status should punished more Lanos has a higher population Certain junk drops (Ex: Yeti's Leather and Gosumi's Spine) Deviating from the meta is discouraged Training before Slam on a warrior feels bad Now I'd like to list out all the problems I personally have as a level 30 solo player: Crafting equipment out of items will likely result in a loss of profit Bosses are easily camped Rare loot's droprates are determined on a per-server basis, instead of per-player The black trader should suggest an accurate sell price for items such as Pendant of Honor which keep a nearly static trade price The Problem of "Equipment retaining its value too well": The problem I see is that there is nothing taking items out of the game other than accounts that hold items quitting before selling them. This is a bad thing for imo because of a couple other factors that feed into this. Equipments do not lose stat values over time. Because of this people can hold onto items indefinitely without selling and simply wait to sell an item at a high price. This system is bad for the economy in my opinion because it lends itself to people demanding certain prices for items and having a monopoly on a certain item. This, combined with the fact that equips have randomized stats and could be very unique like a 4/4/4 WW bow or a 7hr Sturdy Leather Gloves, only empowers people to make crazier demands; potentially buying an item for a fair price and holding on to it demanding an insane price to let go of the item. Even crazier so is that people simply advertise that they are selling items they currently are using and have equipped, and simply deny any reasonable price only waiting for overpriced offers. Without any reasonable means to produce similar items there can be legitimate monopolies on items. However if items like these had ticking time bombs on them that caused them to degrade over time either to dust or a repairable state that would make a system like this more bearable. Grand Idea to solve "Equipment retaining its value too well": I propose that green color blue color and purple colored items lose 1 enchantment level for every 1000 hits of damage dealt or taken by the weapon/armor, 10,000 hits for +7 weapons or +5 armor, 100,000 hits for +8 weapons or +6 armor. This way, people cannot simply craft and enchant 10 +8 platinum rapiers and resell the same ones to levelling warriors over the next 5 years. Obviously with this in place the crafting materials for weapons like these would need to be buffed (side note: I have killed over 1000 BLACKSKY and BLACKJUNO and never received a frost iron ore). And I would also propose an alternative to buying degradeable armor either by improving the stats of the weapons and armor that is sold by the traders in villages like Jedai. Or doing the following and introducing new soulbound/inferior versions of current items with non randomized stats. Give all mobs a small chance (the same chance to receive an armor enchant scroll) to drop their respective tradable cores except 6th Core and 7th Core and give mobs in Instant Dungeons an improved droprate. Any items crafted with Combination Books will have slightly mediocre stats and be soulbound except items like Warlord Helmet, Scholar Hat, Wanderer's Hat which can only be crafted through Combination Books However these new soulbound crafted items cannot be enchanted using Stat Enchant Scrolls or enchanted past +6 using Weapon Enchant Scrolls or +4 using Armor Enchant Scrolls I believe this would benefit everyone. Solo players would be able to craft relevant weapons while having the option to instead sell the cores for a profit, and high level guild members who have fully enchanted equips could give cores to guild members. Since these items I propose would be soulbound they would cause a decrease in people buying weapons from the Black Trader, but players would have more accessible options for gear albeit with lower stats. Keep in mind that currently regardless of cores, you need to buy the shop weapon to create an item of the same tier, so making these soulbound items cost a minimum amount of gold usually over 100k. Also, this does not affect armor as currently armor is crafted through NPC's like Chon-Chon. Category:Blog posts